


Summer Time

by Elvendara



Series: Yooran Personal Prompts 2018 [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M, NSFW adjacent, Yooran, mysme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Relationships: Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi
Series: Yooran Personal Prompts 2018 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034049
Kudos: 14





	Summer Time

“Saeran!” Yoosung whined, not for the first time. His paper fan was looking ragged and he looked miserable. Saeran on the other hand, looked as fresh as a daisy even as his reddish curls were plastered to his forehead. The ice cream cone in his hand was getting a good tongue lashing, as the fingers of his other hand laced around Yoosung’s

“What?” he asked absently.

“It’s hooooot!!!!” Yoosung grumbled.

“I told you to get an ice cream.” he stated unsympathetically.

“Can’t we go back home? I feel like I’m melting!” his dramatics made the edges of Saeran’s lips curl upwards.

“It’s such a nice day, why would you want to spend it inside?” Saeran smirked.

“You’re making fun of me! Who are you? Saeyoung?” the comparison to his brother bothered him and his smirk turned into a frown. His body stiffened, and he tried to untangle his fingers from Yoosung’s.

“Oh stop! You’re going to have to admit you’re more like your brother than you think eventually. I swear, sometimes it’s hard to tell you apart.” Yoosung sighed, waving his useless fan against his sweaty face.

“Oh really?” Saeran stopped and the crowd began to sidestep around them on the sidewalk. “Just how difficult is it?” his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Yoosung laughed at the look.

“Are you jealous?” he crowed.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Saeran turned and began to walk back down the sidewalk at a faster pace, practically dragging Yoosung behind him. Soon they were almost jogging, headed back home.

“Saeran! Hey, come on, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just irritable because I’m hot.” Yoosung tried to apologize, but Saeran wasn’t listening, grumbling under his breath. The ice cream had been tossed into a garbage can as they swept by it. That wasn’t a good sign. Saeran never wasted good ice cream.

“Uh, babe, it’s ok, we don’t need to go home. Why don’t we go get some more ice cream? Huh? That’ll cool me down!” Yoosung tried slowing the man down, but he only growled and kept trudging through the crowd. Several people jumped out of his way as they took in his visage. As Yoosung swept by he tried to apologize, his fan fell away at some point, but he was beyond worrying about how hot he was.

Saeran barely slowed as they ran through the entrance to their apartment building. He didn’t bother with the elevator and made them run up the stairs. Yoosung was huffing and puffing by the time they reached their floor. At their door, Saeran finally let go of Yoosung and he bent over, hands on knees as he tried to catch his breath. At least they were in air conditioning now.

Once the door was open, Saeran grabbed Yoosung’s hand again and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind them.

“Sae…ran…wha…uh…” Yoosung stuttered, unsure what was happening. They headed towards the bedroom where Saeran finally turned to him, pulling him around and flinging him onto the bed. He was on him instantly, his hungry mouth on his neck, biting fiercely and making his way finally to capture Yoosung’s lips.

“I guess I’m going to have to make sure it’s never going to be hard for you to tell me apart from my brother, ever again!” he growled, gnashing his teeth, taking another bite from Yoosung’s shoulder.

* * *

Yoosung lay on Saeran’s chest, blissfully content after a marathon session of punishment and sex. He couldn’t say he was at all regretful.

He looked up through his flaxen hair, his large amethyst eyes as sad as he could make them.

“Are you still mad at me?” he asked softly.

Saeran laughed, his chest rumbling beneath him.

“I’m not mad at you Yoosung.”

“But you were.” He insisted.

Saeran sighed deeply, his grin fading, “I guess. But not at you, at myself. You’re right, I am a lot like Saeyoung. Even after ten years apart, we still ended up so much alike.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Yoosung set his chin on his hand as he stared up at his boyfriend.

Saeran shrugged, “No.” he admitted grudgingly. “Can we not talk about my brother while I’m trying to enjoy the afterglow?” he complained, eyebrows furrowed. Yoosung giggled and pushed upwards to reach Saeran’s swollen lips.

“Hmm, if that comparison means this kind of sex, I might keep that handy!” Yoosung teased.

“Well…” he wrapped his arms around Yoosung, running his hands up his spine, “…just don’t overuse it.” He grinned.

“Honestly though, that was incredible!” Yoosung’s eyes glittered, his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Yes it was.” Saeran agreed, kissing his boyfriend with a slow roll of his tongue. Yoosung hummed into his mouth and sighed in satisfaction.

“Only one thing could make this better.” Saeran stated when he pulled back, settling on the comfortable pillow once more.

“Better?” Yoosung frowned.

“Uh huh.”

“What’s that?”

“Ice cream of course!”

Yoosung pushed onto his elbows, “Are you equating making love to me to eating ice cream?” he practically squeeled.

Saeran laughed, throwing his head back at the indignation on Yoosung’s face.

“Of course not, I just meant, I kinda wish I hadn’t tossed by ice cream cone away.” Yoosung rolled his eyes then scooted off the bed.

“Whoah! Hey! Come back!” Saeran tried to pull Yoosung back but Yoosung batted his hands away.

“Don’t move!” Yoosung commanded as he quickly dresses, he was pretty sure he’d put Saeran’s underwear on instead, but no matter.

“Yoosung, come on, I was kidding. Come back.” Saeran pleaded, with that damned lopsided smirk.

“Just, shut up and don’t move! I’ll be back! Damn, you’re such a high maintenance boyfriend!” he groused as he pecked a quick kiss on Saeran’s lips and avoided being pulled down.

Saeran lay back as he watched Yoosung walk out of the room. He heard the front door open and close and he shook his head as he sat up to grab the sheet and blanket to cover himself. He stared at the ceiling in contentment. He hadn’t really been terribly upset about Yoosung comparing him to Saeyoung. Sure, it had sparked that latent anger, but it was small. His relationship with his brother was good. It was great actually, and his relationship with Yoosung was better than he could have ever hoped. They hadn’t been living together for very long, but, it was arguably one of the best decision’s he had ever made.

His love for Yoosung was something he nurtured, not wanting to ruin any part of it. His life revolved around trying to make him happy. Sure, it was narrow, but, he liked it that way.

He heard the door open again, glancing at the clock, he saw that Yoosung had only been gone about ten minutes. When he walked into the bedroom with two ice cream cones Saeran sat up grinning from ear to ear, unable to contain his glee. God, he felt like a little boy, but Yoosung never made fun of him for it.

“Here!” Yoosung handed both cones to Saeran so he could undress once more. Once he was completely naked, he scooted under the blanket next to Saeran, fluffing up their pillows against the headboard so they could lean back. Saeran wrapped his right arm around Yoosung, after handing him his cone, and Yoosung lay his head on his shoulder, licking his already melting ice cream.

“Now it’s perfect, right?” Yoosung asked.

“Best summer day ever.” Saeran answered, pulling him close against his side and licking the dripping ice cream. Sex and ice cream, what could be better?


End file.
